United Worlds
by Isabel3302
Summary: This is a crossover between Roswell and Harry Potter. There was a connection between Grindelwald and Kivar in 1947, the year of the Roswell UFO crash. When the wizards rescue the aliens from the government, both worlds join forces to find out why. Set
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_The dark wizard Grindelwald's stronghold in the caves of Southern Germany_

1947

"The Muggles think it's a weather balloon, my Lord!" Ephemus Cackle gleefully laughed as Lombard Talbot, finished relating the results of his efforts.

"No, idiot!" sneered Grindelwald, as his minion shrank, "The Muggle _population_ thinks it is a weather balloon! But, someone knows part of the truth -the Muggle Air Force. Yet, the plan worked! They know about the aliens, but have no clue about the involvement or existence of wizards. The longer we keep it that way, the better off we shall be."

"Yes," Talbot agreed. "So far, all the Muggle soldiers know is that it is an alien craft. What they are not aware of is _who_ the aliens are or our part in the 'accident'!" Talbot accented the word "accident" with snide amusement. "So, now we wait?" he asked, looking at his master with impatience.

"Yes, Talbot, we wait." Grindelwald stood quickly from his chair. "Our main mission now is to keep Albus Dumbledore from knowing our plans with Kivar. If we can insure our secrecy, then we can finish the task, eventually…though it will take years. The Royal Four will need time to grow into their knowledge of who they are…and until we can find the pods or know who they are as humans, we can do nothing. Grindelwald paused, and, turning, gave his servants a disturbing smile. "But, our patience will pay off. If it works, _true_ pureblood wizards will have an unfailing ally!"

Chapter 1

_London: 12 Grimmauld Place_

Present day

Albus Dumbledore paced the living room. His white beard shivered with concentration as his friend, Arthur Weasley, leaned against the fire place, waiting patiently.

"I am deeply disturbed by what I see. I know these youngsters are not part of the wizarding world, and therefore, should be no business of mine, but, I have spent years looking into the connection between Grindelwald and Roswell, New Mexico. I have had bad leads in the past, but recently I heard through my Muggle contacts that the FBI Special Unit tried to murder these youngsters at their high school graduation. I have this feeling it's all related somehow."

Dumbledore stopped his pacing and sat down hard in the nearest purple cushy armchair, which protested loudly with an emphatic "oomph!" Ignoring the chair, Dumbledore began rubbing his forehead in deep thought.

"Dumbledore… I know you want to help these children and find out what they know, but we have our own world to think about. How do we know we're not letting in trouble, especially without Ministry approval? And what's a high school...is there a low school? " Dumbledore responded slightly by chuckling under his breath.

Arthur jerked suddenly and quickly sat in the adjacent armchair and added, "Unless…"

Dumbledore, ending his silent reverie, looked up interestedly at the younger man.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Well, what if we find out, not by bringing them here and exposing ourselves, but by using spies placed in strategic places…members of the order watching over them? At least until we know it's safer."

Dumbledore looked slightly less worried at this suggestion.

"Well, of course we must ask them, first. This mission would involve them traveling to America…they have never been required to do that before…and of course it is the only time the Order would not been used to fight Voldemort or protect Harry." Dumbledore stopped, and sniffing the air, he rose from his chair (which now let out a very relieved "ahhhhh!") and turned to Arthur, who had shivered slightly at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, looking jolly once more.

"Let us ask them over a plate of Molly's delicious stew, shall we?"

_In a currently blue van somewhere in Georgia_

"Hey, Michael, can we pull over soon?" Liz Parker-Evans jumped up and down like a little girl in the back seat. "I really have to make it to a bathroom."

"What is it with girls on road trips?" Michael Guerin said to himself sarcastically. He was in a terrible mood. He had been at the wheel for four hours now. When was someone else going to drive? Kyle hadn't had a turn since the morning before, the useless human S.O.B.

He looked over to the passenger side. His friend and fellow alien, Max, was busy pondering over a map of the United States. O.K.-no conversation there. It was aggravating traveling with Max Evans. When he wasn't being moody and serious, he was snogging his new wife, Liz, in that soppy I-only-have-eyes-for-you soul mate kinda way. He guessed it came with the territory with an ex-King of Antar. The guy always took everyone else as his responsibility and always felt guilty, as if it was his fault that the three humans in the car were in this mess.

Michael looked in the rear view mirror. His girlfriend, Maria DeLuca, seemed to be in another world entirely, eyes closed, mouth moving wordlessly as she listened to whatever was on the headphones. Liz was sitting next to Maria, writing in her journal. Max's sister and the only female alien in the group, Isabel Ramirez was sleeping on Kyle Valenti's lap while he snored with his mouth open and drooling.

Michael felt the kindest towards Isabel. She was the only one in the van who had to leave a significant other behind. Jesse, her husband, was the only one of them that the Special Unit didn't suspect as an alien, though their were really only three aliens in the group, so he had gone to Boston to take a new job and wait for the day he and Isabel could be together again. She didn't know it, but Michael had heard her crying every night.

Kyle Valenti was just a pain in the ass. Kyle was the Sheriff's son and the sheriff had been a good friend and a helpful ally. Michael felt bad that Kyle may never see his dad again, but then again, most of the group (except him) was in that position. But, Kyle was way too upbeat and if he started spewing any more Buddhist philosophy, Michael would not be responsible for what he'd do to him.

"Michael!" Liz whined, pausing in her writing. "Come on…I really have to go!"

"All right! There's an exit coming up in about a mile. Isabel...Kyle! Wake up! Somebody get Maria's attention." Michael reached behind the seat to slap Kyle hard on the knee, which induced a loud "owww! Jesus, Michael!"

Michael took the next exit and stopped at the nearest gas station. Everyone got out and stretched. Liz, Maria, and Isabel made their way to the bathroom, while Michael, Kyle, and Max went to fuel the van and stock up on junk food.

As they entered the store, Max whispered, "Michael, we shouldn't hang out too long…I mean, it was only two days ago that we had to lose the Special Unit…AGAIN. They're probably hot on our trail."

"Max, be realistic. You really can't expect us all to stay in that van forever. We have to stop at some point! You didn't seem all bothered when we stopped at that little church so you could marry Liz. Besides, I changed the color of the van again…they still think it's purple! We're fine." Michael gave his good friend an exasperated look.

Somewhere on the chip aisle of the convenience store, Max grabbed Michael's arm and turned his ex-second-in-command towards him.

"Not if you keep using your powers like an idiot!" He looked around quickly to make sure no one overheard.

"How else are we supposed to cover our tracks, Maximillian?" Michael liked to use that nickname for Max when he was being exasperatingly royal. "Maybe you still like to pretend you're totally human…but, personally, I like to take advantage of what we can do to stay alive." Kyle appeared suddenly, his arms full of beverages, and looked back and forth from Michael to Max.

"You'd feel a little different if you had dreams of being back in that White Room. I go through it every night, Michael. I can tell you…you'd be a little more reluctant to show off." Max said, ignoring Kyle. Max thought that Michael didn't take things seriously enough. Michael was the sort of person who acted now and asked questions later. Of course Michael thought that Max was too secretive and definitely too comfortable with ignoring his alien side, especially since his rescue from the White Room, where he had been interrogated and tortured physically and emotionally. Plus, he had a tendency to take every problem totally onto himself. Needless to say, this was not their first argument.

"What are we talking about, Gentlemen?" Kyle asked lightly, trying to change the tense atmosphere.

"Nothing." Michael stormed out of the store, his mood now worse.

"Is it just me or does he always do that after a conversation with you, Max?" Kyle chided his friend good-naturedly. "Here…have a Yahoo."

"Yahoo?" Max reluctantly took the chocolate drink.

"Yeah…you know, on this planet, we like chocolate." Kyle grabbed Max's shoulder and steered him toward the counter. "I think the girls have made it back alive, so let's get going, huh?"

The girls were standing outside by the store entrance when Kyle and Max walked out.

"Hey, you two. We'll be there in a sec. This lady just needs some directions." Maria smiled sweetly at a very odd woman, while Max gave her a warning look. He definitely thought this lady was strange. I mean, for one thing, she certainly did NOT know how to dress. She looked to be about eighty years old. She was wearing a coat in 90 degree weather and was holding a ratty carpet bag, out of which he could hear what sounded like the scratching and mewing of a cat. Her boots came up to her knees and her violently pink skirt certainly didn't match the violently chartreuse shirt with stars on it. Looking at her was like looking at a drunken kaleidoscope. But, the thing that really bothered him was the fact that she kept looking every one of them over sharply, as if memorizing them for use later.

"Oh my…I really don't mean to be a bother, but I'm not from around here. My! Aren't you the handsome _prince_!" She gave Max a little wink and a pinch on the cheek. Her speech was very British. "I'll let you youngsters get going…you seem to be in such a hurry. Shame, too! This young lady is so pleasant!" The lady patted Maria on the cheek. "You children stay safe, and mind you look after the ladies!" She said this last part seriously, looking knowingly into Max's eyes.

The old woman scooted off, talking to her bag. "Oh…he'll be so pleased, Deary, yes he will. Oh, I suppose I should find somewhere to rest these rickety bones of mine for a while, don't you think so, Dear Heart?"

Michael honked the horn impatiently as the rest of the group watched the strange old lady slowly hobble her way around the corner. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Michael honked on the horn again...longer this time. Isabel opened her mouth, about to say something, but Max grabbed her arm and pointed her towards the now violently honking van.

"Not here, Is."

The group walked back to the van in silence, but once everyone was inside, the vehicle erupted with a lot of people talking at once.

"What?" Maria said defensively.

"Maria—when someone asks you directions, especially if they look like that—keep your trap shut and walk off!" Michael shouted at his girlfriend over the front seat.

"Don't talk to me like that, Spaceboy, and –FYI- sometimes a cigar is just a cigar." Maria shouted back. "Not everybody is going to be the boogeyman—especially an old lady who can barely walk!" Everyone else was rolled their eyes and groaned. They could have been talking about the weather and Michael and Maria would be at each others' throat. Shouting was a constant around Michael and Maria.

"I understand where you're coming from, Maria." Max spoke in his usual calm manner, trying to soothe everyone down. "But, she did call me a prince….And she kept looking at me as though she was charging me with some kind of mission. Why would she tell me to protect you girls, but not tell Kyle to? I'm telling you, Michael may not be far off here. But, the only thing is, she acted like she cared—like she was on our side."

Everyone got quiet, mulling over both sides of the debate. Isabel felt conflicted. She knew that Max was usually right, mainly because he understood the psychology of people somehow and took the time to investigate situations. But he had been wrong before. Michael on the other hand tended to trust no one and reacted to every situation as if it was a personal attack. This was definitely one of those times where she'd feel caught in between, not knowing who to follow. She was definitely sick of following. Finally, she decided.

"O.K. Sorry, Michael, but I'm going to go with Max on this one here." She dug into her purse and pulled out a makeup compact, looked at herself quickly and put it back. "I mean she really did seem to care. And if she was FBI, where was her backup while we were all in one spot?" Isabel reached into her purse again.

"Oh, my God!" Everyone turned to her, alarmed.

"What!" they all said in unison.

"This piece of paper…it's not mine! It's funny looking, kinda like parchment paper." Isabel opened the paper and read,

**_Southern Peach Hotel_**

**_Lobby_**

"I think she left this for us! She must have slipped it into my purse!" Isabel exclaimed. "Weird handwriting, though. Is that, like, ink? As in quills and stuff? Should we go there?"

"Well, maybe it _is_ a trap." Liz finally decided to join the conversation. "I mean, why would we go somewhere on the advice of some cryptic message. I think maybe Michael's right."

This split everyone into camps again: Those who thought the old lady was an enemy and those who thought that she was just a kind octogenarian. This time, the yelling rocked the van.

Kyle suddenly piped up. Sitting up on the edge of his seat, he held his hands out.

"O.K. Look! Look! Everybody just calm down!" It was now his turn to talk. "Before we go getting all excited here…don't you think maybe we should find out where this 'Southern Peach' place is? For all we know, we're nowhere near it. Or we passed it or something. It's probably in Georgia, because it's got 'peach' in the name and this the 'peach state', so why don't we just find somewhere to stay before dark and think about it in the morning. Okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. It would be a long night for each of them, but especially for Max and Liz. Of all the Roswellians, they were the ones who had to deal with the most pain at the hands of the FBI. One wrong move…trust the wrong person…and Max could end up back in that White Room again, doomed to torture and death with no one there to help this time. Liz wasn't ready to just trust anyone without some hard evidence first.

By the time the sun was gone, the van was parked at a cheap roadside motel. It was unkempt and ratty, but it had beds and a shower. As usual, they camped out in one room, with the girls taking the bed. Somehow, they felt safer that way. Everyone remained together and the guys took two hour watches each night, looking out for government vehicles, so they could make a mad dash for the exit if they needed to.

Michael went outside to change the color of the van again. He put his hand on the side of the van and concentrated, but not before looking around quickly to make sure he didn't have an audience. The color spread out from his hand until the whole van was a deep maroon color. When he finished, he decided to go for a walk around the property. He wasn't used to having so much company in such close quarters for long periods of time. He needed to clear his head.

He walked around the corner and found the snack machines. He examined the contents, but he had no money. Powers were good for things like this. He didn't feel guilty about that in the least. Michael held the general opinion that society owed him-first, because of his years of abuse from his foster father (while Max and his sister Isabel lived in a Donna Reed kind of situation) and secondly, because he was being forced to live like a homeless vagabond. He was about to put his hand on one of the machines when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Quickly, with his palm up, he turned around and faced one of the largest, blackest men he'd ever seen.

"Good Evening, Sir." Said the man kindly, ignoring Michael's alarm. He was dressed as if he was planning to go to church. "Nice weather tonight, isn't it?" The man said amiably, trying to strike a conversation. This was the second time in one day that one of his group had ended up talking to someone with a British accent. Weird.

"Uh…sure. Look, um, I gotta get back…" Michael stammered.

"Without your snack?" the man asked.

"I didn't realize it, but I don't have any change with me."

"Oh..is that all?" the man looked slightly amused. "Well, here you are, then. I don't think it would cost much more than this, right?" He said, holding out a one dollar bill, asking as if he really didn't know how much vending machines cost.

"Uh…you don't have to do that, Mr., really. I'll just go back to my room, now, and get something there." Michael was getting nervous. The man looked as though he had no intention of letting him go. Michael hated those kinds of people-the ones that didn't know how to take a hint and shut up. And of course he shouldn't be putting everyone else at risk by being outside at night with a strange man in a suit. He definitely looked like FBI material-like the top of his class, actually.

"Oh, I don't mind, son. I just had my supper, so you need this more than I do." The man thrust the bill into Michael's hand, and without letting go, he said, "Well, you have a wonderful evening, my boy, and _stay safe_." He tipped his hat, let go of Michael's hand and walked away. Michael was stunned. Two English people in the middle of rural Georgia telling them to stay safe? And he said it as if he was trying to tell him something. Michael looked at the dollar and did a double take. On the face of George Washington, in sprawling green letters was the same cryptic phrase, "Southern Peach Hotel, Lobby". He started running. He had to alert the others.

_Still in the dingy roadside motel_

After Michael finished relating his story, he lay down on the bed with his hands in his hair and groaned.

"What are we going to do? This is getting weirder. These people seem to know who we are. What if they are FBI, but they're the good ones. Like Miss.Topolsky." said Liz, trying to look at their mystery positively.

"This is what I say." said Max. "I say we just keep going on as if nothing is wrong. If one of us meets another stranger who seems to know who we are and tells us to be safe, ask them what they mean or who they are. Anything at all so we can try to get some more information."

With a plan in place, everyone quieted down and either went to sleep or quietly occupied themselves, while Max took the first watch. The next morning, after quick showers and something for breakfast, the group loaded into the van for yet another day of travel. This time, Max took the drivers seat.

About midday, they stopped at a rest area to stretch and eat. As usual, everyone stayed relatively close to the van so as to make a quick getaway if they needed to. Liz and Max sat at the picnic table they had used to fix sandwiches, trying to get some alone time in.

"Maybe when we stop tonight we could get our own room?" Liz asked with a wicked grin on her face. "We haven't exactly, you know, _sealed_ our marriage or anything." Max's face lit up and he drew her close to him. He looked at her tenderly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Soon, Liz. Hopefully soon we'll be able to relax and actually have a normal marriage. Maybe we could sneak out to the van one night, though…" Just then, a man with violently red hair walked up to their table.

"I'm terribly sorry. Do you mind if I use some of your bread? I seem to have forgotten to bring mine along." The man smiled kindly at them. Max and Liz looked at each other. Another person with a British accent. With a thank you and a promise to return the rest of the bread in a few minutes, the man went back to his own table. Max went to get the others so that when the man returned, everyone would be around to hear what he had to say. Shortly, the red-headed stranger returned.

"Thank you so much. I'll just be getting back to my lunch now. I hear interstates can be quite dangerous sometimes, especially at night, so you lot keep it safe, now, hear?" Every one in the group gave a start. The man turned to go, but Max stopped him.

"Is there a convention going on around here?" Max asked. The man looked slightly amused.

"No, not that I know of. Why do you ask?" The stranger inquired.

"We were just wondering. You are the third person we've met in two days that speaks with a British accent and tells us to stay safe. I was just wondering if there is a connection." While Max was speaking, Liz had examined the loaf of bread. Just as expected, the bag contained, other than bread, a note with the words "Southern Peach Hotel. Lobby." written on it.

"And another note. The other two left as notes that say the same thing. Who _are_ you?" Liz asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Somehow, confronting the problem seemed to be just like letting it right in.

"Oh, Arthur Weasley is my name. You don't have to worry. I am not here to harm anyone. What were the names of the other two Brits you met?" Mr. Weasley pushed the mustard aside and sat down on the table as if all they were talking about was sports.

"They never said." Michael sounded accusatory. "Why wouldn't they tell us like you did?"

"We aren't supposed to use our names unless asked. It's the rules we set up for this mission. Well what did they look like, then?" Mr. Weasley asked kindly in the face of Michael's rudeness.

"One was on old lady and I think she had a cat. The other one was large, black man dressed in his Sunday best." Everyone looked at Mr. Weasley expectantly and it seemed that nobody breathed.

"Oh, gracious!" Mr. Weasley laughed. "I see you've met Arabella Figg and Kingsley Shacklebolt! They are harmless…you don't need to worry about them. Look, I can't tell you much, because our lot has a secret, too, that we can't just sit out in the open and discuss. But, I can tell you this: You are being watched by another group of people besides the FBI Special Unit. We've been placed in strategic places along your trip just to watch over you and keep you safe. If the FBI were to catch up to you, one of us is always nearby to help."

"Like we're supposed to believe this! You're probably just another trick cooked up by the Special Unit. Those names you gave us sound like fairy tale names. Plus, we're supposed to believe that if the Special Unit swoops down on us, only _one_ of your group is supposed to do us any good?" Michael looked like he was about to pounce on the poor man, who just sat on the table looking sympathetic. "And this place all of you seem to want us to go to…like we'd be stupid enough to do that! Go to one place and wait for you to come in and capture us all!"

"Young man, calm down!" Mr. Weasley put his hand up to explain some more. "If I wanted to capture you, I'd have done it already, since you are all standing right here together, wouldn't I? I can't expect you to trust me on the off, right after we just met. And I'm glad that you're distrustful of anyone you see. That's probably a brilliant idea. But, look, I do have to get on now. Try to make it to that hotel if you can. It's not required, of course, but it's a place you can go to for safety should you ever feel you need to hide fast, allright? It's about two miles north of here. There are others waiting there to help you. Have a pleasant afternoon and maybe I'll see you again soon!"

Mr. Weasley walked backed to his table, picked up his lunch and disappeared from view around the bathroom building, waving as he turned the corner. The Roswellians spent the next hour at the rest area discussing Mr. Weasley. Michael still didn't trust Mr. Weasley, but he seemed to be the only one. Everyone else seemed to think Mr. Weasley was their best idea of a kind uncle. As the vote now seemed five to one, with Michael left as the sore loser, they decided that they should make their way toward this Southern Peach Hotel and see what was there. If they needed to, Max, Michael, and Isabel could go in first and use their powers if they were ambushed. Then the humans would know to make a run for it.

Liz didn't like that idea much, since it's the aliens who were in the most danger, but no one else seemed to think it was a bad idea, so she didn't say anything. But, if Max did get ambushed, Liz certainly wasn't going to run away. She'd go in there and try to save Max.

The same thing was going on in Maria's head. But, since she trusted Mr. Weasley, though she really couldn't explain how she knew he was a friend, she didn't worry as much as Liz. But, in case she was wrong, she'd be damned if she let Michael go in that hotel without her.


	2. Chapter 2

_In this fic, Sirius is still alive._

Dumbledore Explains it All

_London: 12 Grimmauld Place_

Arthur Weasley apparated into the kitchen with a loud "pop". His wife, Molly, was sitting at the table, reviewing the escape plan that the order had instituted just in case the Roswellians were attacked again and were not able to make it to the Southern Peach Hotel.

"We've just had a small development, Molly." said Mr. Weasley as he joined his wife at the table. "Are any of the other order members here?"

"There's coffee up there on the stove, dear. Yes, I think Tonks is here, but she's about to leave for her post at a gas station about five minutes from the Hotel…and then she's going to apparate every few miles to stay with the van if they decide not to got to the hotel. Need me to get her?"

"Please. Is Dumbledore coming back today?" Mr. Weasley got up and went to fix himself a cup of coffee as Mrs. Weasley rose from her chair to find Tonks.

"I don't know, but I'll give him a message after you leave for the Southern Peach." She went out into the hallway and yelled for Tonks. She came back into the kitchen and began busily preparing for dinner. Presently, Tonks herself entered the kitchen. Her bright purple hair was topped with a small hat and she was wearing a t-shirt that said "Weird Sisters: Halloween 2003".

"Hi, Mr. Weasley. Got news for me?" Tonks sat next to him and helped herself to his cup of coffee. This didn't escape his notice. Mrs. Weasley fixed him another one.

"Yes. You and Molly can help pass this news to the others. I had a very pleasant conversation with the youngsters at the rest stop I was stationed in."

"Really, Arthur? I thought they would take longer to risk asking questions. Arabella and Kingsley must have worried them. Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley had accidentally dropped the colander of lettuce she had just washed. She waved her wand and all the lettuce flew back into the sink to be washed again.

"Yes, they must have. But, I'm glad they did ask. They are still pretty suspicious that we're part of the Unit, especially Michael Guerin." Replied Mr. Weasley, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, from what Dumbledore said, Michael had the toughest time growing up." Said Tonks. "I think it is only natural that he should take more time to trust us. He'll come around. He'll have to, Arthur."

"According to Moody - he's been keeping an eye on the Unit's movements, you know - they are getting dangerously close again. We may have to make a move before the van reaches the hotel. I don't think they realize just how close the FBI is. They've obviously figured out Michael's color changing tactic…I should have told them to change the…what's it called, again…..um…oh! _Licentious Plate_. Bet that's why they can't seem to get away from the Unit." The three wizards mused silently for a few minutes, the sound of Mrs. Weasley's knife, merrily chopping onions on its own, filling the room. Presently, Tonks got up and polished off Mr. Weasley's old cup of coffee in one swig.

"All right, then. I'll be off. If nothing happens, I'm due to be back when my shift ends at midnight. Save some for me, Molly. I'm gonna be hungry!" Tonks disapparated. Mr. Weasley stood up to go, too.

I'll go, too. I need to check in at the hotel." He gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and disapparated, too.

_In the still-maroon van in Georgia_

"Shit! Max! Can't you go any faster?" Kyle was yelling from the backseat.

"I'm trying, Kyle! Just shut up! I'm cornered on all sides!" Max shouted back as he accelerated even faster. The government cars had caught up with them again just about two miles from the Southern Peach Hotel. Max was really pushing the van hard. Only one mile to go now. Everyone was silently praying, hoping that they'd make it the hotel and that Mr. Weasley was as trustworthy as they all hoped.

"I can flatten their tires." Isabel offered.

"No, we can't!" Shouted Liz. "There are other cars on the interstate! That would put them in danger, too!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Let them run us off the road?" Isabel was crying now. Maria was hyperventilating in the back, sniffing her vial of cedar oil. She did this whenever she was very nervous or upset. Just then, they saw a strange greenish laser-like light hit the government car in front of them.

"Which one of you did that?" Max shouted.

"Not me!" Michael and Isabel shouted back in unison.

"Liz?" Michael asked in turn.

"No. You guys know I'm not that powerful and I can't control my powers!" Liz answered. Though, she wished she had done it. It would have made her feel better to be able to _do_ something, instead of sitting there helplessly, hoping that Max wouldn't wrap them around a tree or hit another car.

"Look! There's the Southern Peach! I see the sign! Hurry up, man!" Kyle shouted excitedly. Max veered towards the entrance to the site.

"Oh, my God…I don't wanna die…" Maria whined to nobody in particular. "I'm too young…oh, my God, Liz, I don't wanna die!" She kept repeating this phrase over and over again, totally losing it.

"Shut up, Maria, we'll make it!" Liz took her best friend by the shoulders. "Sniff some more cedar oil." But, Liz was trying to convince herself, too. Whatever the green light was, it had pushed the government vehicle in front of them out into the other lane and it looked as though they couldn't get back over. It was as if some invisible shield was keeping the car on the left side of the van to give Max room to accelerate. Max did not waste the opportunity. He slammed on the accelerator and then skidded to a stop, violently turning the wheel to avoid crashing into the side of the hotel.

"Everybody OUT! Get into the building…NOW!" He yelled. Everyone got out as fast as they could and ran towards the lobby, which was about fifty yards from the van. The government vehicles were coming up fast behind them and the agents began shooting at them. As they neared the lobby, they saw more of these strange, green lights coming from the windows in front of them, aimed at the agents, who were now on foot. Mr. Weasley rushed out of the door to help Isabel, who had just tripped and fallen behind.

"It's okay, Love.. I've got you." Mr. Weasley pulled Isabel to her feet and helped her inside. Miraculously, everyone made it into the lobby without getting shot.

"Now what?" Mask asked through heavy breathing. Maria and Liz caught Isabel as she ran in to keep her from losing her balance again and they collapsed onto the floor in a tight hug. Kyle and Michael were kneeling under a window, looking up so they could peer out at the bottom.

"Oh, my God!" Maria said for the millionth time that day, "I thought they had you! I thought you were dead!" Maria was crying so hard that her cedar oil was forgotten.

"It's okay, Maria. I'm okay." Isabel soothed, hugging her back in sheer relief. The agents were now surrounding the little lobby. Everyone inside could hear the commands and the radios coming from the other side of the walls.

"Mr. Weasley, we're trapped! I thought you said we could trust you?" Michael yelled. At that moment, two people appeared suddenly out of thin air. Maria and Isabel screamed and Max and Michael put up their hands ready to defend themselves and the others.

"Put those hands down, boys. We ain't the enemy." The one on the left growled. He was strange looking. He had dark, wild hair, a disfigured face, and a patch on one eye.

"Where did you come from?" Max asked in surprise. The other figure was as different from her gruff companion as night from day. She was vibrant, with her purple hair and pink Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"No time!" growled the man on the left, "We have to go now!"

"Go how exactly?" Michael growled back sarcastically. "In case you didn't notice…we're surrounded!" Mr. Weasley answered him.

"Everyone take an object from this table here. They're portkeys. We've had them altered so they can transport Muggles. Highly unusual. They'll take you out of here." The table was a small round end table that was covered in junk, like a thrift store shelf. There was a bowl, a ceramic figure of an18th century lady, and a baby rattler, among other things.

"What's a Mugg...nevermind. You've got to be kidding, right?" Kyle said, disbelievingly. The noise outside grew more menacing. The agents started shooting into the lobby and kicking the door in.

"Just do it, Kyle! What choice do we have now? Grab something!" Liz ran to the table, grabbed an old, broken mirror, and promptly disappeared. Everyone, momentarily forgetting their situation, stared at the spot she once occupied, stunned with surprise.

"NOW!" shouted Moody, shocking them out of it. He pushed Liz and Maria towards the table. In about ten seconds, every single one of the Roswellians had grabbed a piece of junk and was gone.

Two minutes later, when the Special Unit broke into the lobby of the dilapidated Southern Peach Hotel in rural Georgia, all they found was broken glass and an empty table.

_London: 12 Grimmauld Place_

The Roswellians stood around the kitchen table in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They all stood shocked, letting the fact that they were no longer standing in an abandoned hotel lobby, being attacked by Special Unit agents sink in.

"Well….at least now we know what he meant by 'portkey'." Kyle said sarcastically. Mr. Weasley and the two strangers appeared suddenly next to the stove, making Maria jump back and clutch her chest in alarm. Two seconds later two others appeared. It was the old lady (who was clutching an ugly object of her own) and the attractive black man. Mr. Weasley took a deep breath and began.

"Good. It looks like everyone's here. Tonks, would you mind getting Molly for me?"

"Sure." The girl with the purple hair left the kitchen. Mr. Weasley gestured to the table.

"Have a seat everyone. As soon as Tonks comes back with my wife, we'll explain everything." Everyone grabbed a chair and sat down wearily. Max put his arm around his wife, who was crying in relief. It had been quite scary to arrive in a strange house alone. Michael sat next to Maria and held her hand. Maria looked pale and she felt really dizzy. Isabel sat next to her brother with Kyle on the other side of her. Kyle patted her knee in comfort. Mr. Weasley and the other strangers remained standing.

In a few minutes, Tonks came back followed by a woman with the same red hair as Mr. Weasley and accompanied by another gentleman in a shabby robe and long, black, shabby hair.

'Oh! Sirius! Good to see you, mate! Glad you joined us." Mr. Weasley said to the shabby man. "Oh and hello, dear." He said tenderly, kissing his wife." Mrs. Weasley looked shaken. "It's all right, Molly. I'm still in one piece." The pale woman went to the cabinet, took out some glasses and began serving drinks.

"All right. We're only missing Dumbledore, but I expect we won't see him until a little later. Let me introduce everyone. You already know me. This is my wife, Molly Weasley." He indicated the red-haired woman, who now looked less shaken with her husband back and serving drinks to keep her occupied. Mr. Weasley then pointed to each member of the order in turn and each bowed as they were introduced.

"You've met these two - Arabella Figg and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The ones you saw in the hotel lobby are Alistair "Mad-Eye" Moody and Nymphadora Tonks. And this is Sirius Black. He owns the house." Sirius bowed and welcomed the Roswellians.

Max rose from his seat and politely began introducing his own group.

"I'm Max Evans and this is….." Mr. Weasley interrupted Max with a wave of his hand.

"We all know you already. Maxwell Evans, Isabel Evans Ramirez, Michael Guerin, Elizabeth Parker Evans, Maria DeLuca, and Kyle Valenti." Mr. Weasley pointed to each of them in turn as he said their names.

"Yes. How do you know us?" Max had seated himself again and taken a glass of water offered by Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks." She smiled warmly at him as tears welled in her eyes. Max took an immediate liking to Mrs. Weasley. Her husband began to talk.

"We know a lot, but don't be alarmed. We're on your side. We know about the UFO crash. We know about your alien abilities and you being lost in the desert as children - and your subsequent adoption and foster situations. We know just about everything you've found out about yourselves and your human friends' involvement. We also know that your fourth alien, Tess Harding, is dead and also your good friend, Alex Whitman. Max, we know also about your son. There's not much we don't know, except what you lot have to do with us. That's what we're trying to figure out." Mr. Weasley paused to let this register.

"But…how? Why?" Isabel asked. The others shared looks of concern and panic. Mr. Weasley nodded and continued.

"I should explain to you who we are. We're not FBI and we're not alien. We're just as human as the three of you." He indicated Liz, Maria, and Kyle. He pulled up a chair for himself and sat down without pausing. "But, with one small difference. We're wizards." The Roswellians sat in shocked silence, hardly daring to believe this. They were expecting strange - a secret section of the British government, maybe, but not wizards. Mr. Weasley waited patiently for one of them to say something.

"_Small_ difference?" Kyle quipped uselessly.

"So, now there are aliens _and_ wizards?" Maria asked incredulously. She took out her vial of cedar oil and waved it under her nose. She closed her eyes for a second to get her bearing. "Unbelievable! Okay. Get it together, DeLuca." Maria said aloud to herself, taking a deep breath. "But, what's that got to do with us?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Well…" Sirius offered, taking over the explanation from Mr. Weasley.

"The wizarding world is secret. We live alongside Muggles - people who aren't magical-but, but most of them have no knowledge of our society's existence. The children of wizard families go to school here in Britain…" Sirius was interrupted by a chorus of "We're _where_?" and "We're in _Britain_?"

"Oh...yes…you didn't know." Sirius chuckled, along with several members of the order. "Yes. You're in number 12 Grimmauld Place in London, actually." The Roswellians looked at each other in surprise. There really couldn't be anymore surprises today. Immensely pleased with himself, Sirius continued.

"As I was saying, this school that wizard children attend is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is run by Albus Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster the school has ever had. He is the one who investigated you and asked us to help you."

"Why?" Max asked, unable to fathom why a school headmaster in the British Isles, wizard or no, would invest time and energy into teenaged strangers an ocean away -even if they were aliens. "Mad-Eye" Moody decided to explain. His voice sounded like a bear.

"In the late 1940's, Dumbledore defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald. Previous to his defeat, this dark wizard apparently had some invested interest in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947, according to the headmaster's sources. The only momentous thing that happened there in 1947 was the famed UFO crash. Dumbledore has been trying to find a connection between that event and Grindelwald ever since. He knew that Grindelwald continued searching for something or someone until the time of his defeat, but he could never find out what it was. All of this led him to you."

"I don't get it." said Maria. Suddenly there was a loud popping noise from the hallway. Everyone looked toward the door to see what had made the noise. They only had to wait a moment. As soon as the person entered the room, the Roswellians noticed a change in the atmosphere at once. Everyone seemed to respect and love this man. He looked very old, yet still very capable. He had long white hair, a white beard, and wore half-moon spectacles. He wore robes of rich purple and he had the kindest, most mischievous eyes that, paradoxically, seemed to hold the wisdom of time.

"Professor Dumbledore! Why don't you have a seat and I'll get you some water." Mrs. Weasley offered to the ancient man. So, this was Dumbledore. Dumbledore seated himself next to Kyle, who moved his chair over to accommodate the robes.

"I think I can answer that for you, my dear." Dumbledore said amiably to Maria, who quickly blushed. "I have been following your progress closely ever since I learned about a certain young man who apparently healed a waitress in a small Café in downtown Roswell, New Mexico." He looked over his spectacles at Max and Liz. To their great surprise, he followed this with, "I really have been waiting such a long time to try that wonderful looking pie…the 'Pleiades Pie' I think it's called.." The Roswellians couldn't help sharing grins. Dumbledore continued.

"I decided not to interfere. I wanted to watch you and try to see if you were connected to this mystery. Following your progress, I soon realized that you were the aliens of the crash and that you were the thing Grindelwald never managed to find. What is still a mystery to me is why he wanted you. However, there was also another problem. Can any of you guess what that is?" Dumbledore looked around the table at everyone. "No? The problem is that I started to _care_ about you all as if I knew you personally - as if you were my own students. I could not stay detached. Even if I had found out that you were not connected to Grindelwald in any way, I would have still watched over you. I have the same problem with a certain student of mine.

You see, humans, both wizard and Muggle alike, attack what they do not understand, and I understood that only too well. I watched you fall in love with each other, end relationships with each other. I watched as friendships were made between unlikely people and former enemies. I watched Max perform miracles in a hospital at Christmas. I watched Michael learn the value of friendship and the importance of family. I watched Isabel's heart break every time her wish for a normal life was challenged. I watched Liz suffer when she thought Max's grand destiny did not include her, and, then, finally when she was included, it was not in a way she expected. That is, her close association with Max started to open her pineal gland, allowing her to use the latent powers all humans possess –did you know that all humans can do what you do?" Dumbledore paused to let this information take root. But, of course they knew that. Nasedo had said this when they rescued Max from the White Room.

"I also suffered as Max was taken into that White Room and emotionally and physically tortured. That's when it was hardest for me to watch. I almost interfered when Agent Pierce captured Max, but changed my mind at the last minute when I realized that your rescuers were successful. If they had not been, I was ready to act." Dumbledore paused again, this time in deep reverie.

Max was stunned, yet grateful. It was comforting to know that he had had an unknown guardian angel and he would have been rescued regardless. Liz kissed him with tears in her eyes. Isabel broke down and cried.

"Oh, God, Max……Oh, God…you would still have been okay. Sir, you have no way of knowing how much what you just said means to us." She sobbed. Mr. Weasley handed her his handkerchief. Dumbledore snapped out of his own head to correct Isabel.

"Mrs. Ramirez, I do understand. I have watched all of you suffer through endless trials that no Muggle teenager should ever have to worry about. But, in watching all of you, I lost focus in my mission to find out about Grindelwald. But, your lives are more important than a deceased Dark Wizard's secrets. I still have not found my answer. But, I have a new purpose in you. And I may still find my answer yet."

Everyone sat quietly taking in all of these new revelations. Eventually, Mrs. Weasley broke the long silence.

"Professor Dumbledore. Arthur. It's been two hours and these people are probably starving and tired. I think they've had enough excitement for one day. Let's all have a bite to eat and turn in for the night." Mrs. Weasley started to bark orders, but refused to let the teenagers or Dumbledore help in any way.

They all ate their fill, while Mr. Weasley explained the purpose of the Order and about Voldemort and Harry Potter. Then, Kingsley Shacklebolt entertained them with stories of his auror adventures with Moody cutting in occasionally. Dumbledore rounded out the evening musing over his love of Muggle sweets and drilling the Roswellians about American candy.

When they'd all eaten their fill, Mrs. Weasley sent them all up to bed amid compliments on her cooking. This was the first time in ages that the group from Roswell could relax. They could actually sleep a full night - and in their own rooms, no less. Sending them up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley told them all that they could write to their parents and it would be safely delivered. Not only that, but Mr. Weasley would see about reuniting Isabel and Jesse. This was the first night in weeks that Isabel would sleep soundly.

On their way up the stairs, Max put his arm around Liz and said mischievously. "Now, about the sealing of our marriage thing you mentioned the other day…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_London: 12 Grimmauld Place_

Mrs. Weasley followed the Roswellians up the stairs. She had to be patient because they kept stopping to examine the strange things on the walls. There were pictures, mostly photographs and commissioned paintings of the historical line of Blacks. To the teenagers' delight, all of the pictures were moving, some in great activity, some snoring loudly. When the novelty wore off, the group stepped into the hallway on the second floor, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to show them to their rooms. Kyle brought up the rear, and Mrs. Weasley waited until he joined the others before speaking.

"All right," **s**he began, "here we are, then. There are three rooms close together on this end of the corridor closest to the stairs. Michael and Kyle, you two will share this first room here on the left. Isabel and Maria, you will share this room." Mrs. Weasley pointed to the room to the right of Michael and Kyle's room. "And this will be Liz and Max's room." Mrs. Weasley finished, pointing to a door on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Why can't I share a room with Maria?" Michael asked. Mrs. Weasley fixed him with a stare that came from years of dealing with her own six sons.

"Because! Liz and Max are a married couple, Michael! Whatever the horrid Black family might have done in here-with the exception of Sirius, of course- this household will stay morally sound while I'm running it!" Mrs. Weasley stopped and with her hands planted firmly on her hips, gave Michael a vicious stare with a warning written all over it.

"Okay! Whatever!" Michael had never met someone like Mrs. Weasley. She was annoying, yet at the same time, she was the kind of mother he'd always envisioned having. He'd watched hours of old 1950's sitcom reruns and had always spent whole afternoons, when he should have been in class, imagining himself in a family like that. She was the kind of mom who left milk and cookies for snack in the afternoon.

"Plus, if you think I'm sharing a room with Kyle…" Isabel started.

"Isabel, Michael-let's just get to our rooms, huh? Stop giving Mrs. Weasley a hard time. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. For everything." Max was annoyed at his fellow aliens' junior high school behavior. Michael flashed a sarcastic grin. Mrs. Weasley gave Max a warm look.

"Yes, O Fearless Leader**,"** Michael quipped. Max was being exasperatingly royal again. Max rolled his eyes, and grabbing Liz's hand, he pulled her into their room. He closed the door behind them and the sound of doors closing in the hall told him that the others were getting settled, too. Liz walked around their new room, examining its contents while Max unloaded their bags, which had somehow gotten there despite the chaos, and began putting clothes away. The dresser kept rearranging their clothes so that when he went to open the drawer again to put something else in, he'd find that the dresser had changed things around to make room for more items.

"Everything in this world is so different. Very cool, though" Max told his wife. She turned away from the very large picture of a woman who kept looking at her as if she was the scum of the Earth.

"Oh, really, Max? And you're not different?" Liz teased.

"Well, this is the first time that I can get a sense of what you guys must have felt like meeting me, Michael, and Isabel. It's kinda like the Twighlight Zone." Max sat on the large four poster bed. Liz sat down next to him.

'Yeah. Know what you mean. You know, I'm going to have to get a new journal for this" Liz said thoughtfully. Liz, scientific as she was, kept a journal for everything. Though, she had learned her lesson about keeping Max's alien status in a book. She had thought it stolen once and had gone through a lot of trouble to get it back, hoping it wasn't in the wrong hands. Since then, she never took it off her person, except to sleep. Even so, she kept it under her pillow.

"So, school starts for the kids next week. Didn't Mrs. Weasley say we'd meet them tomorrow? You know - when Mr. Weasley was explaining about that poor Harry kid and that dark wizard?" asked Max. He felt kind of like Harry would be something of a kindred spirit. They both had a bigger than average destiny and they both had people trying to kill them. The only difference was that everyone knew about Harry, which gave him a lot more support than Max ever had.

"Yeah. I think Mrs. Weasley said we're going shopping with them for school supplies after breakfast. She wants us to see Diagon Alley. I wonder what we're gonna do for money here. I forgot to ask about money." said Liz.

"Well, let's forget all about it until tomorrow. I'd rather do something I've been waiting to do for two years…" Max pulled Liz in close and kissed her lightly. She was nervous. He could feel her body shaking. This would be the first time for her. He put his hand on her neck, just under her hair and kissed her harder. With his other hand, he unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. Then, he stopped and pulled his own shirt over his head. Putting one hand on the back of her head, he tipped her backwards onto the bed.

They were now kissing heavily and exploring each other. Max slipped off her small skirt. She was still shaking, but for a different reason. God, Max had waited a lifetime to touch Liz like this. He heard her gasp as his fingers found her sex, and the couple slipped into ecstatic oblivion.

Without stopping, Max kicked off his pants. There was an eternity of just feeling and kissing everything -her breasts, his chest, her shoulders, his butt -every part of the body imaginable. Oh, and especially her stomach. That part of Liz's body was the most special to him. It was the healing of the flesh on that part of her that had started everything. She had been shot and he had risked exposing everything to save her. That's when all the trouble started. But, he didn't regret it one bit. Because of her, he had discovered his heritage. Because of her, he was still alive.

And then...Liz gasped loudly and moaned. And then - the flashes.

FLASH

The pods

Lost in a desert, naked

Where's Rath?

Can't find Rath

New parents now

Vilondra and Zan have new parents

Healed a bird

Found Rath, not Rath anymore

Michael

FLASH

Always in love

Who is that girl?

My mother said -Liz Parker

Admiration from afar

My beautiful queen

Queen Liz

FLASH

Liz is shot! No!

No! Rath says,

You'll expose us!

She can't die, Michael

I won't let her

My hand over her stomach

Healing her with bright light

FLASH

Fear

Pain

White Room

Please,

Just don't hurt Liz!

Liz and Max

Max and Liz

Elizabeth and Zan

He saved her

She saved him

FLASH

His mother-explaining his destiny

He has seen his real mother

His sister-Vilondra?

No, Isabel is her name now.

FLASH

I am King Zan of Antar.

Kivar is the enemy!

Pretender King!

Grindelwald!

A traitor!

FLASH

I'm not a king, just Max

Flashes of green hitting an SUV

Portkeys

Wizards

Another green flash

A different kind

Evil

A baby

With a scar

A woman's scream

Harry!

FLASH

The present

Max sat up, staring at Liz. In that moment, the moment of final release, he had completed her. He had felt the power leaving him as the flashes continued. He had changed her. Liz knew it, too. She could still feel the remnants of his flashes in her mind, the alien power coursing through her body. She had small, electric power before because Max had healed her and shared all of himself with her, never holding back. But, now, she knew. She was just like him now. She was alien.

After a few moments of silent wonder, each holding the other, Liz sat up suddenly and said, "Grindelwald and Kivar!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_London: 12 Grimmauld Place_

Elizabeth Parker Evans woke up in her husband's arms, the sunlight streaming through the window into the dark bedroom. She looked at Max's face, smiling as she remembered the night before. It was as if she was meeting Max for the very first time, though she'd already known him for two years. But, right now, he didn't seem alien. He just looked like a man that had just consummated a marriage that was long overdue.

Then she remembered. The flashes.

Liz had changed. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did. She knew that Max had somehow changed her very cells. She knew that she was just like him now. Her close association with Max and already awakened some strange, disconcerting abilities. She had always thought it was just their unique bond. But now, their sexual, spiritual union had awakened some new, dormant ability that all humans possess. Hadn't they been told that Max, Michael, and Isabel's alien bodies were human and that their powers originated in the pineal gland? It was the trio's souls that were alien, then - essences implanted in cloned human bodies by their own technologically advanced race.

If someone were to put Liz's blood under a microscope today, they would see the same thing that she had seen in Max's blood in the chemistry lab back at school- square, green cells, not the normal human, red blood cells that they would have seen in her yesterday. It was the only part of the body that connected her friends to their alien heritage. The scientist in Liz knew this. Had Max changed her soul, too? Was her essence no longer human?

But, the part about Grindelwald. She knew that they would need to tell Dumbledore about that. It was a clue to what he'd been investigating since 1947. Grindelwald had been secretly helping Kivar, who had usurped Max's throne and unsuccessfully tried to subvert a mission to save the Royal Four, one of whom was now dead. Grindelwald must have allied himself with Kivar in order to get something, but what that was, Liz didn't know. Whatever it was, he didn't succeed in that either.

She would have loved to have a lab right now, in order to study the new kind of human they'd come in contact with. She wondered if Wizards were any different in their cells and if their abilities originated in the pineal gland, too.

Liz got out of bed, careful not to wake Max. She slipped on a robe and slid out the door quietly. She tried the other two rooms, but found that everyone else had awakened. God, what time was it?

Liz went down the stairs and heard the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. When she entered she saw that her friends were already eating breakfast with some teenagers she didn't know, while Mrs. Weasley moved back and forth from the stove, intent on keeping their plates full.

"Oh, good morning. How was your night? Cup of coffee, dear?" Mrs. Weasley greeted her as she sat down at the table, which was groaning under the weight of every breakfast item in the known universe, but then again, she was discovering knew universes all the time, it seemed. She took the cup of coffee that Mrs. Weasley handed her, but declined breakfast. She was feeling very lightheaded and somewhat feverish. A person's body structure can't change without some side effects, she realized, and she was probably lucky to be feeling this good. She couldn't wait to get to a lab.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" Liz had just noticed that her friends were staring at her, waiting in silent amusement. The strangers at the table looked from Liz to her friends and back again, obviously confused.

"Yeah, Liz. How _was_ your night?" Kyle asked as the other Roswellians nearly rolled out of their chairs. The strangers were looking more confused than ever. Mrs. Weasley rapped Kyle across the arm with her towel. He flinched, still laughing. She looked at him sternly.

"It was a valid question..." Kyle mockingly whined, still unable to keep a straight face. Mrs. Weasley put a finger in it.

"Now, you leave those two alone, hear? It's bad enough that they had to spend their first real night of privacy in a house full of people, without you youngsters pointing it out." Mrs. Weasley stared Kyle down, just as she had done to Michael the night before.

"It was _fine_, Kyle." Liz snapped. "Hey, Isabel…Maria…Michael? Is anyone gonna introduce me?" There was a tall boy with glasses and dark, messy hair sitting next to Michael across the table from her. He stood up and reached over the table to shake her hand.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter. You're Liz Evans. I know because you and your husband were the last two left to come downstairs. And… Kyle called you Liz." They shook hands. "This is my best mate, Ron. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are his parents. His sister, Ginny…and our friend, Hermione Granger." Harry pointed around the table. Ron was easily identifiable, as was his sister, by their flaming red hair, just like their parents. Hermione had been deep in discussion with Isabel, the pair hitting it off wonderfully.

"Pleasure to meet you, Liz." Hermione said, smiling. She had shoulder length, wavy brown hair, and had a book open, showing her new friend, Isabel, an entry on how to make a potion for lipstick that would change color by itself, depending on what the person was wearing. This, of course, interested Isabel greatly, as she used her powers to change her lipstick color dozens of times a day. Harry started where he left off a second before.

"You'll meet Ron and Ginny's twin brothers later. Fred and George own a joke shop in Diagon Alley called 'Weasley's Wizard Weezes'. They would've come earlier, but apparently they had an accident with a customer who tried to chew too many Puking Pastilles at once. Not a pretty sight." Every wizard in the room doubled over in laughter, except Mrs. Weasley, who was shaking her head and mumbling very sour words at the pancakes she was making.

"Puking Pastilles?" Maria asked.

"Yeah!" Ron snorted, "If you want to get out of class, you just eat one half and put the other half away. When the professor gives you permission to go to the hospital wing, you just eat the other half when you get out into the corridor to stop vomiting and then go do whatever you want. Brilliant, really. Unless you eat too many."

"Uhhhgg!" Isabel made a face. At that moment Max's face appeared in the doorway.

"Morning, everybody. What's the matter, Is?" Max yawned. Everybody nearly fell out of their chairs again. "What?" Max still looked dazed from sleep and was clearly not getting the joke. Liz made a mental note for her and Max never to get up last again.

"If you sleep late, you miss everything, Maxwell." Michael said through his gales of laughter. When the laughter subsided into tiny fits of sporadic giggles, Liz introduced him to the wizards, just as Harry had done for her.

"Nice to meet all of you." Max said, laughing along with his friends and helping himself to eggs and sausage.

"Why, Fearless Leader, I haven't seen you laugh like that since…since…we well…hatched?" Michael teased his friend. "Must've had a good night…" This time the laughter practically shook the table. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was about to sprout two heads.

"Now, really!" she said to the eggs, since she was finished with the pancakes.

The conversation eventually turned more subdued as everyone started to get full. Mrs. Weasley was apparently happier, evident by the fact that she was now talking to people instead of the food.

After breakfast, Max signaled the Roswell group into the living room. It was a dingy living room that smelled of mildew and dust. No matter how spotless Mrs. Weasley had gotten it, the room seemed doomed to belong in a haunted house. Maria and Liz both sneezed as they sat down in the armchairs. Liz jumped. The one she had just sat down in muttered a "uuh!", as if she had just punched it in the gut. The Wizarding world was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"Everyone here?" Max asked. The teenaged wizards had followed them into the living room.

"Is it all right if we join you?" Harry asked. "We don't want to intrude, but we already know who you are and what happened to you. You really should have seen Ron's face when he found out that aliens really _do_ walk among us."

Michael looked aggravated, but then again, that didn't take much. Everyone else seemed to be okay with the idea. The Roswellians thought that it was almost obligatory to let them stay because they probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the wizards in the first place. Max began to speak.

"Sure. All right. Here's the deal. You all know how Liz and I get flashes whenever we…uh…get…um…intimate?" Max said, uncomfortably. Everyone smiled a little as they flashed back to the scene in the kitchen. "Well, last night, Liz and I had flashes, but not the normal kind. I mean, obviously, we got _really_ intimate last night, right?"

"Right…" the Roswell group said in impatiently in unison. The wizards stood around the room, waiting. It was certainly obvious to everyone how intimate newly married couples get.

"Well, these flashes were different. They changed Liz, for one thing. She's just like us now. I think we're a new Royal Four."

"What!" Isabel and Michael explained. "What do you mean, 'just like us'?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Hermione stopped the exchange. "Explain what you mean by flashes." Liz took up the explanation.

"Well, ever since Max saved my life and we started getting really close, we became almost like the same soul whenever we kissed or whatever. I would see images from his childhood…feelings he'd had…things like that. He would also do the same with me. Eventually, the chain reaction that started when Max healed me startd to surface and I started to develop powers, mostly Clairvoyance and Telekinesis, but I melted a phone once, too. I would always look like I had green electricity around me. But, my new abilities were always insignificant, not to mention uncontrollable." Liz cued Max to continue.

"Until last night." Max said. "Last night, we both felt her change. It's almost like her soul vibrates at our frequency now or something. Now, if the Special Unit were to get a hold of her, I think she'd have the same unusual blood sample as us." Max stopped to let this startling revelation sink in. Everyone ambled and paced around the room in thought.

"I'd have to get a microscope to find out for sure, though. And there was something else." Liz said. "Something I really need to tell Professor Dumbledore. In the flashes, I saw Grindelwald plotting with Kivar. Oh, sorry. Kivar is the enemy who took Max's throne and tried to kill them." Liz added in an aside to the wizards, who had no clue who Kivar was. "It's the clue that Dumbledore's been looking for."

The two groups of teenagers were ambling or standing around the room deep in concentration. Mysteries of this kind were nothing new to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. But, it felt good to help someone else with _their_ mystery for once, without worrying about figuring it all out before Voldemort appeared around the next corner to kill them.

"Okay, so let me see if I've got it right…" Ginny said, rubbing her chin. "So this means that Liz is now the Queen of some planet and this Grindelwald bloke was plotting against you with this Kivar bloke. Have I got it?"

"Technically…yeah." Liz answered.

"So this means that if Grindelwald was plotting with Kivar, then there must have been a plot against the Wizarding world as well." Hermione furrowed her brows, concerned. Her friend Ron's body seemed to be shaking with nervous tension and his voice came out squeaky.

"Well, Grindelwald's dead…right? So it's not like he can hurt anyone now…I mean, he can't be plotting with Kivar now. His plans are all ruined." Ron suggested nervously. Hermione sighed in the big sister like manner she used whenever she had to explain the big picture to Ron.

"No, Ronald." She groaned. "All it means is that Grindelwald is dead. We know nothing about his followers. Just like You-Know-Who, he probably had people going in hiding after his death. For all we know, You-Know-Who's supporters are the children and grandchildren of Grindelwald's followers. The plot against both our worlds could actually be ongoing." This worried everyone. Hermione was right. There had to be a connection between Grindelwald, Kivar, and now - Voldemort. Max put his head in his hands, wondering how he didn't see it. Obviously, he was going to have the advantage of Hermione's brain, as well as Liz's.

"Oh, my God!" Maria exclaimed. "We aren't even safe in this world!" Max gave a sigh. Well, it's not like they weren't used to this. Apparently, these wizard teenagers were used to this, too. He was feeling really bad for Harry. Harry had it only slightly worse than Max did, because at least Kivar was in some remote galaxy – or so he believed. Harry's enemy lived in the same country. Max straightened, and walked forward with an air of finality.

"The first thing we need to do is get a hold of Dumbledore. We really can't do anything right now about Grindelwald or Kivar. All we can do is concentrate on Voldemort and wait to see what Dumbledore finds out." Max decided. Ron and Ginny had both shivered at the mention of Voldemort's name.

The other Roswellians nodded. The wizards thought that this behavior must be normal for the group. They talked about problems and then left it to Max to make a final decision. After all, he was - or had once been - their king. The thought that they were talking to the king of an entire planet was giving the wizards a very odd feeling. But, Max didn't seem king-like at all, which made this even stranger.

It was almost the same scenario with the wizard group. Harry wasn't a king, but he was the one with the most at stake and the others, called Dumbledore's Army, followed his lead. He was almost like an elected president. Being with the teenagers from New Mexico made this meeting seem almost like a foreign policy summit. Harry walked over to Max and put his hand on his shoulder. Max turned around and faced him.

"Let us know what we can do to help, Max. Anything at all. We're used to dealing with dark wizards. And you have the help of the Order, as well as our own group." Harry offered. Max nodded his thanks.

"Can we still call it 'Dumbledore's Army'? We're not exactly just fighting for the Wizarding world or Dumbledore anymore." Ron asked.

"What's Dumbledore's Army?" Isabel asked. Harry turned toward her, looking sheepish. He still wasn't sure he was comfortable with his leadership role just yet.

"Well, it's a sort of secret group of students that meets at Hogwarts. We train to fight Voldemort because we can't rely on our own Ministry to keep us safe. They're blind to everything. The meetings are for me to train other students in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only Dumbledore and a couple of other professors know about it. We fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic at the end of last term." Harry turned toward his friend. "But, I think we shouldn't really worry about that, Ron. We have more important things to think about than what we name our group." Ron nodded in admittance, looking embarrassed about his useless question.

"Well, it's settled, then?" Max asked. Everyone nodded. As everyone was about to leave their room in little groups of two or three to mull over their current predicament, Kyle tried to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Congrats, Liz!" He said.

"What for?" she asked, looking confused. Everyone stopped where they were to hear the exchange.

"Well, you are now Queen Elizabeth of Antar. So, congrats and long live the Queen!" he said. Liz stared at him for a second, and as her eyes filled with tears, she stalked out of the living room. Everyone, wizards and Roswellians alike, gave Kyle a vicious stare.

"Nice, Kyle. Good job." Isabel said, following Liz out of the room to try and comfort her.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" he asked. Hermione came up to him. "I was trying to be nice! Why would that upset her?"

"Kyle, I don't think congratulations are really in order." Hermione said gently. He and Ron were obviously going to get along great, she thought. "How would you feel if suddenly you found out that you were the queen of some planet you'd never been to, and that your body is no longer the one you were born with, and on top of that – just when you thought you were finally safe – you find out that some other gent in the not-so-far past is just some other person trying to off your new husband? And all because you fell in love with the man who saved your life? Think about it, Kyle. That is what Liz has to deal with."

Hermione huffed and left to catch up with Liz and Isabel, leaving Kyle looking very embarrassed. Maria ran to follow, grabbing Ginny by the arm and pulling her along, too. It was time for a girl meeting, in her opinion. Let the little boys be stupid by themselves.

The two gender-split groups didn't come together again until lunch time. Kyle took Liz to the other side of the doorway to apologize. Everyone seemed all right, having let the tenseness slide. Max was the only one still feeling terrible. Hermione's lecture had really hit home with him. She was right. Liz was having a tough time, and it was all his fault. He didn't regret healing Liz at all – he could never regret that. But, it had turned Liz's life upside down. He knew she didn't blame him. After all, she was in love with him, too, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stumble through serious life altering events and emotional turmoil.

Everyone had been talking and laughing, but Max hadn't noticed. He had been sitting in his own little guilt-ridden world.

"Hey, Fearless Leader." Michael whispered from Max's left. "It's fine, you know. Stop doing that Maxwell thing."

"What Maxwell thing?" Max asked, absent-mindedly

"You, sitting here in the middle of conversation being all withdrawn and moody. You do it all the time. Liz is fine. Everything is _not_ your problem or your fault. If you need someone to blame, then blame Kivar. Blame Voldemort. Blame Grindelwald. Blame the Special Unit. They're the bad guys. Just, let it go, man." Michael patted him on the shoulder and got up to hand Mrs. Weasley his empty plate.

Max snapped out of it and looked over at his wife. Michael was right. She _was_ just fine, talking and laughing with Maria and Ginny as if nothing was weighing on her mind at all. He gave his mind a mental shake. If Liz could handle it, then so would he.

Mrs. Weasley gathered all of the dirty plates and put them in the sink. With a flick of her wand, the dishes started to dance noisily in the sink, washing themselves.

"Now, then!" She said brightly, loud enough to be heard over the racket and put her hands on her hips. "Who's ready for Diagon Alley?"


	5. Chapter 5

_The parents of the Roswell Gang reference table for those of you not familiar with Roswell:_

_Kyle- Jim Valenti_

_Max and Isabel- Diane and Phillip Evans_

_Liz Parker Evans- Nancy and Jeff Parker_

_Maria DeLuca- Amy DeLuca_

_Michael- No parents, poor thing!_

Chapter 6

_London: Diagon Alley_

Diagon Alley was definitely one of the strangest and coolest streets that any of the Roswellians had ever seen - not that Roswell didn't have its own brand of uniqueness. After all, they had the UFO Center, a museum dedicated to the 1947 UFO crash and the subsequent government cover-up.

But, Diagon Alley had shops dedicated to the magical arts. Shops that Merlin himself would've probably frequented. Some shops seemed to come straight out of the Middle Ages, with anachronisms like an apothecary. Then, mixed in, were shops that seemed a little more modern, like the one that Maria, Liz, and Ginny were sitting in front of, enjoying triple-dipped strawberry ice cream.

Everyone had walked to the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley, being that they were already in London, and Mrs. Weasley felt that she didn't need to shock their new friends any more than necessary by using Floo powder. After they went through the unnerving sensation of entering a door to a pub that didn't seem to be there and then emerging out of the back door to go through an another magical entrance to the Alley, the large group of wizards, Muggles, and aliens had then split into smaller groups of two or three.

Isabel and Hermione, having formed a fast friendship, went immediately with Mrs. Weasley to Flourish and Blotts to pick out Hermione's school books. Harry, Ron, and Kyle had gone to Quality Quidditch Supplies to goggle at the latest new broomsticks. Boys will be boys, muggle, wizard, or alien. Max and Michael had decided to wander the Alley, just taking in the sights and stopping in whatever shops looked interesting.

Maria, Liz, and Ginny were talking girl talk. Maria and Liz explained their tumultuous love lives, while Ginny regaled them with stories and rumors from last year's Yule Ball.

"Okay, so just ask him, then." Maria was saying.

"Right. He's got bigger things to think about than being my boyfriend, Maria." Ginny was regretting even saying anything to Maria and Liz about Harry.

The girls had just finished their ice cream, when Michael came running up to them, obviously out of breath.

"Who's whose boyfriend?" He panted.

"Nobody," Maria said a little too quickly.

"Hey, Michael. Where's Max?" Liz asked.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked her boyfriend, noticing his panting and the look of urgency on his face. All three girls sat up, concerned, waiting for Michael to speak. It took him a few seconds.

"Did you…have to…be...in a shop…at the freakin'…other end of the damn alley?" Michael panted, still winded. He paused and grabbed the back of the chair, putting his head down between his shoulder blades. In a few seconds, he looked up.

"Come on, let's go. We have to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hagrid sent me to get you." Michael let go of the chair and impatiently gestured for them to get up. He grabbed the ice cream cones out of the their hands, ignoring protests from the girls, and unceremoniously dumped them in the nearest garbage can, which expanded and contracted with a large gulping noise and then burped.

"Who's Hagrid?" Liz shouted as Michael had already started back.

"No time! You'll meet him when you get there! Come on!" He called back trying to hurry them into the street. Liz, Maria, and Ginny followed Michael at a brisk trot, dodging shopping witches and wizards. They ran for about five minutes and the stopped at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Walking into the store, Liz and Maria remembered that this was supposed to be a joke shop. The shelves held everything from fake wands to disappearing and reappearing objects to the Puking Pastilles Harry and Ron had mentioned earlier. Michael led the girls behind the counter and into a big store room.

Inside, they saw all of their friends, Mrs. Weasley, a pair of look-a-like young men, and the biggest, hairiest man they'd ever seen. The normally stoic Max was standing next to this man, looking very diminished. Isabel and Hermione were talking to Mrs. Weasley. Kyle, Harry, and Ron were talking with the two red-haired young strangers. Everyone stopped when Michael and the girls walked into the store room.

'What's going on?" Liz asked fearfully. They'd only been in the Wizarding world one day. Something bad couldn't possibly have happened this quickly. Maria grabbed Liz's arm with anxiety.

"What's wrong? Something's wrong, isn't it?" Maria said, neurotically. Mrs. Weasley put up her hands to calm the newcomers.

"No, no! Nothing like that! We were called here by Dumbledore. We're waiting for him and my husband to come through." Mrs. Weasley assured her. Maria hit her boyfriend across the arm.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again, Spaceboy!" She said angrily. On cue, Michael rolled his eyes.

"Come through?" asked Liz.

"Well, the wall of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered. Of course, Liz muttered to herself sarcastically. The wall. How could she have been _so_ dense?

Mrs. Weasley began examining the brick wall behind her, apparently looking for any signs of a structure change. Harry and Ron brought the giant man and the red-haired twins over to be introduced.

"Hullo, everyone! This is Hagrid. He's the Hogwarts groundskeeper and our Care of Magical Creatures professor." Harry said, indicating the giant. "And one of the best friends we've had at Hogwarts." The gigantic groundskeeper stuck out a hand as big as one of the model flying saucers in the UFO center and shook each member of the Roswell group's hands in turn.

"Nice ter meet ya." He said, in a gruff, yet surprisingly mild voice. "Harry 'n Ron were jus telling me all about ya and what I been missin'. I'd a met up wit ya over at Grimmaul' Place, but I jus had a lot ter do over at 'Ogwarts. -- And if'n ever I get me hands on one 'o those Special Unit Muggles, I'd ring their little nicks fer ya!" Hagrid said, as if swearing an oath, and shook his fist in the air. The teenagers shook his hand, more than a little amused. They liked Hagrid at once, even Michael, who was never inclined to like anyone at once.

Ron pointed to the twins.

"These are my twin brothers, Fred and George. They own this joke shop, here." He said proudly.

"Hiya." The twins said in unison. They each had the same red hair as the rest of their family and they were tall and lanky. They each also sported a wicked grin as if they were always the kind of kids that would cut up in class just to see the teacher get mad.

Everyone continued conversing quietly, still waiting for someone to come through the wall. Through the course of conversation, little groups had started to develop. It seemed that, in respect to personality, Kyle had gravitated towards Harry and Ron, Isabel and Hermione had paired off again, and Ginny, Liz, and Maria had resumed their earlier conversation. The twins just mingled between groups. Max and Michael were having a serious discussion with Hagrid, trying to extract information about the history of Voldemort's reign. Of course, it was like pulling teeth. Mrs. Weasley continued to check the wall for the slightest change.

Finally, after about ten minutes, the wall began to hum, which stopped all conversation in the store room. Instinctively, Max, Michael, and Isabel grouped together, hands ready to rise in less than a second, should they need to use their abilities in defense.

Just like the brick-walled entrance to Diagon Alley, this wall started to separate in blocks, pushing and pulling at each other, eventually leaving an open space about the width of three people standing side by side. Where the wall had been, there was now an archway into a room that knocked the breath out of the New Mexican teenagers. They were now looking into Liz's father's restaurant, the Crashdown Café, chairs up and devoid of customers. Standing at the entrance were Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, and all of the Roswellians' anxious and teary-eyed parents. The teenagers ran to their parents, except for Michael. This was one of those moments in which he really felt the pang of loneliness. He had nobody.

The reunited families laughed and cried amid an indiscernible rumble of questions and exclamations. Professor Dumbledore quietly waited for everyone to settle down. The teenagers held tightly to their parents in sheer joy and relief as Dumbledore spoke.

"As you can see," he said, smiling. " I felt the need to contact your families. It is hard for young people to feel so alone." He looked over his half-moon spectacles at Michael and Harry. "I had this wall magically altered to allow safe passage for you and your families to see each other. However, you must remain in the Wizarding world. I suspect your parents are being watched."

Faces fell. This meant that they wouldn't be able to have their parents with them. The wizard teenagers looked on sadly. Hermione and Ginny were in tears and, for once, the twins were grim.

Mrs. Weasley leaned into her husband, wringing her hands. It was hard for her to imagine having to be separated from her own children like that. She really felt for the mothers of the Roswell teenagers. Harry, Ron, and Hagrid went over to Michael for moral support. They knew that this was probably pretty hard on the lonely teenager to watch the others' families reunite. Harry could identify. Dumbledore continued.

"There is good news for all of you, however. This magically enhanced wall will remain as a passage between the Crashdown Café and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Use your discretion and common sense when passing through. You should use this wall only at night if possible. It would also be wise for the parents to cross into our world and not the children back into theirs, unless absolutely necessary. There are government agents still looking for you. If the agents storm the restaurant, it is better to have the parents here, and not the children there."

Everyone nodded, grateful to at least have access to their loved ones, no matter how limited. Mr. Weasley pried his wife off of him and went back through the archway as if looking for someone.

"He should be here any moment…" he said thoughtfully.

"Who?" asked Max, but he didn't have long to wait for an answer.

"Ah! Here he is!" Mr. Weasley's face lit up in recognition as he looked at the person who had just entered the Crashdown. Shortly, this figure came into view as he joined Mr. Weasley in front of the archway.

"Sorry, I'm late. I just had to make a quick stop." the man said, out of breath and looking very excited. He was holding one dozen red roses.

"Jesse!" Isabel screamed and ran to her husband, whom she hadn't seen in months. Oblivious to everyone else, Jesse Ramirez dropped the roses and pulled Isabel into a tight embrace complete with an airport, movie scene kiss. This time, not an eye remained dry in either room. The other Roswell teenagers surrounded them, along with Max and Isabel's parents. Another few minutes of fast talking and hugs went by. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Well, this afternoon has been rather pleasant!" He said in a jolly, Santa Claus kind of way. He smiled warmly at Isabel. "I had a little visit with your husband last night. We had a long talk, and, after he got used to the idea that there are wizards as well as aliens, he called his office and resigned immediately. Then, he flew into New Mexico this morning and rented a car for the trip to Roswell. I dare say that the rental car company would have had a time figuring out where the driver disappeared to if I had not returned the car and modified the clerk's memories!" Dumbledore chuckled fondly. "Jesse is coming back with you to Grimmauld Place. He would like to live with you here in the Wizarding world."

Isabel smiled and laughed, hugging her husband to the point of breaking his neck. Then she stopped as realization hit her.

"But, Jesse! You quit your job in Boston! But, you can't stay with me!" She exclaimed. She was happy to see him and wanted him to be with her more than anyone could ever know, yet he was the only one still unsuspected as an alien by the FBI. He could be safe. He could have a normal life. As long as he stayed far away from her. He seemed to be reading her thoughts.

"Isabel, it's been torture having to come home from that job and be alone in an apartment every night. Do you really think a job would ever be more important than you? You brought meaning into my life. I don't care if your being an alien puts me in danger. I can't live without you. So, I'm going to try to find some kind of work here with you. Don't know what I can do, not being a wizard, but I'll find something." Jesse put his arm around his wife and kissed her tenderly.

With that taken care of, everyone mingled, talking and getting to know each other. Mrs. Weasley discussed the delights of housekeeping with magic to her new friends, Diane Evans, Nancy Parker, and Amy DeLuca. The men gathered together and did what any normal middle aged man would do - talk about sports. Mr. Weasley was fascinated by Jim Valenti's description of American football. Phillip Evans and Jeff Parker listened on in amusement as Mr. Weasley made comparisons with the wizard sport, Quidditch.

The wizard teenagers spent a little time in the Crashdown Café on the other side of the wall, which made most of them feel a little strange. Once you stepped through the archway, you were not only in another building, but in another country. It was amusing, and not a little spooky, that the first time any of them were in the United States, it only involved the inside of a small diner in Roswell, New Mexico. Not to mention, that only Harry and Hermione had ever spent time in the normal world, so the café held special interest for Ron, Ginny, and the twins, who made themselves busy examining all of the appliances Muggles had to rely on in order to cook.

Isabel and Jesse were deep in discussion with Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. The wizard teenagers knew what that meant, especially Harry. He knew that Dumbledore was probably planning a way for Jesse to make a living in the Wizarding world. Secretly, Harry hoped that at least one of the Roswell group would be able to come to Hogwarts, though no Muggles had ever been inside the school walls before. But, Muggles and aliens living in the Wizarding world permanently were unprecedented as well, and it was happening now. So, maybe one of them coming to Hogwarts wasn't such a far-fetched idea.

The twins had brought out drinks and snacks, thankfully free of practical jokes, and Jeff Parker provided his daughter's new friends with pie from the Crashdown. Everyone had a lot to catch up on. Jeff Parker was seeing his daughter, Liz, as a married woman for the first time and he welcomed Max officially into his family. He shook hands with Phillip Evans as they were now bonded by their children's marriage and their children's secret. Also, this was the first time that the Parkers or Amy DeLuca had seen their children since their graduation months before, and it wasn't until after the teenagers had had to flee for their lives that these poor parents found out the alien secret that Liz's diary held.

They had spent months in awe of Max, Isabel, and Michael's alien status, as well as in fear of their children's lives. They knew that Max had once been King of Antar, Isabel had been Princess, and Michael had been Max's Second-in-Command. Liz's diary had divulged every detail of their children's trials and joys during their relationships with the aliens.

They also knew of the moderate powers that Liz had gained, which was awe-inspiring enough, but they still didn't know about Liz's new status as an alien. Liz worried about that. She wondered if it would ever be the right time to tell their parents that she was now technically the queen of a planet that they would probably never see. How was she supposed to tell them that the DNA they had given her at conception was now permanently changed?

Soon, it was almost ten o'clock at night. All of the relieved parents bid their children goodbye, with promises to cross over into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes every Sunday. The adults hugged and shook hands and talked about getting together for dinner and other oddly normal things that people say when making friends. It was as if differences were suspended and there were no wizards, muggles, and aliens - only parents, friends, and teenagers.

As the wall closed upon the view of the departing group of parents, Dumbledore gestured for everyone else to make their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to go back to Grimmauld Place.

"I think we all now have plenty to sleep on! If you do not mind, Molly, I think that it is now time for me to return to Hogwarts. I will see most of you in a few days in the Great Hall. Enjoy the rest of your vacation!" Dumbledore said, leaving the room and bowing slightly as he went.

"Most of us?" the Roswellians asked each other. "What did he mean by that? Aren't you four the only ones that are going to Hogwarts?" Max asked Harry and his friends. The wizards shrugged. They had no idea what Dumbledore was planning.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Liz asked, turning to Mrs. Weasley, who was fussing over her twin entrepreneurs.

"Oh, from what I understand, all of you are invited to go. But, I think Professor Dumbledore understands that he can't force anyone. So, he said 'most', thinking that some of you might choose to stay at Grimmauld Place." She replied, gathering her bag and bundles of shopping. "You can all decide that when we get back. Personally, I don't like to stay out too late at night, so let's all go, then, shall we?" Everyone nodded and the Roswellians helped their friends with all the parcels.

As they left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes they did not notice the figure in the shadows. The dark figure watched from a corner of the building as the large, unsuspecting group made their way home. The figure chuckled slightly and turned down the street in the other direction, making his own way. But, not home. Instead, he went to another place - a place where his master waited to receive his news.

_London: 12 Grimmauld Place_

The day after Harry's birthday, the atmosphere at breakfast seemed sullen, despite the fact that everyone was leaving for King's Cross Station in an hour. No one seemed to be talking too much. His surprise party the night before, thrown by Isabel and Hermione, had seemed slightly subdued. Harry didn't blame anyone, though. He knew that even though the Roswellians were trying to be festive for him, there was an undercurrent of sadness. The Roswellians had said good-bye to their teary-eyed parents and had watched the wall in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes magically cover up the Crashdown Café. It was, therefore, understandable that they would be a little moody. But, Harry was still satisfied on his birthday as he'd never been satisfied before. Even with the cloud hanging over his friends, it was still his first birthday party ever.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny did their best to talk about other things at breakfast...Quidditch…the coming term. Anything but things related to Roswell, New Mexico. Everyone had decided to go to Hogwarts on the train, except Jesse. He would meet them at the school later that night after a meeting with someone at the Ministry of Magic. But, Jesse didn't say much about it. Either he didn't know what the meeting was about, or he was too nervous to talk about it.

As fascinating as Grimmauld Place was, they really wanted to be in a place where they could work and investigate in close proximity to Harry and Dumbledore. That was the surface story at least. It was actually more about the fact that Hogwarts sounded so fascinating. Why would they want to miss out on ghosts and house elves, or watching Gryffindor play against Slytherin, and, instead, opt for screaming pictures, dark moldy rooms, and lots of Order members whispering behind closed doors?

Everyone had just finished eating and was helping Mrs. Weasley pick up, when her husband rushed in breathlessly.

"Taxicabs are here, Molly. I made them park a block away, so they wouldn't see the secret entrance to this house. We have to be off now." Arthur Weasley grabbed the nearest trunk and started to pull it out of the door. Max, Kyle, Michael, and Jesse helped him load everything, as it was going to take several trips down the block to get the cabs loaded. With thirteen people, it was going to take three cabs to ferry the group to King's Cross Station.

Once everything was in, Mrs. Weasley was satisfied that everyone had everything, and all the kids had finished playing musical taxis, the cabs pulled off. Soon, they arrived at King's Cross Station. They got the cars unloaded with fifteen minutes to spare. Everyone watched as Mr. Weasley slid through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ with Ginny. Max leaned over to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

"Uhh…Mrs. Weasley?" he prompted.

"You next, Ron, and then Hermione, and then Harry. What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Max, as the three wizards went through the barrier one by one.

"Well, how are _we_ going to get through? We're not wizards." All of the others looked worried, too.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't tell you, did I? That's why Arthur went through first. There's a Ministry official on the other side, waiting to open the barrier for you once Arthur got through." This made all of them go from worried to nervous. What if they ran into the wall because the Ministry official didn't open the barrier right? Michael bravely stepped up to be the guinea pig.

"Okay. Here I go!" He paused and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything, but you're sure I'll make it, right? I'm not gonna get my atoms all spread out across the universe or anything, right? Or get stuck in the wall?"

"You are so-o-o not helping me right now, Michael." Maria said, shaking her head over her cedar oil. Mrs. Weasley looked amused.

"Now really, dear. That would never happen. The worst thing that could happen is that you'll get bruised. Now off you go…the train won't wait forever!" Mrs. Weasley replied impatiently, as if the aliens were three-year-olds scared of a bad dream. Michael took it at a brisk walk and immediately disappeared through the wall. Liz grabbed her bag.

"Come on, Maria. Let's get it over with." She said. Maria nodded and grabbed her bag, too. Holding hands and talking as if they were just two normal humans in a train station just catching up on old times, they walked through the barrier.

"Okay. Us next?" asked Jesse. Mrs. Weasley nodded for him and Isabel to go ahead. Holding hands, they walked up to the barrier. Jesse looked over his shoulder, and with a twinkle of mischief in his eye, he gave the remaining members of the group an evil grin. Isabel didn't notice-she was so nervous that she just kept staring at the barrier wall. Just before they reached it, Jesse grabbed Isabel's face and kissed her hard, while leaning over to fall through the barrier.

Max and Kyle, the only two Roswellians left standing in the Muggle world with Mrs. Weasley, both looked at each other in amusement over Jesse's little antic.

"You or us?" Max asked.

"You." She answered. "They will close the barrier to Muggles once I'm through." Max and Kyle looked at each other.

"You ready?" Max asked his friend.

"Buddha says that when faced with uncertainty in life…" Kyle started.

"Kyle, if we wait for you to finish this philosophical pep rally, we'll miss the train." Max said impatiently. Kyle shrugged and nodded in acknowledgement. Max jogged through the barrier, followed closely by Kyle, and then Mrs. Weasley.

They emerged on the other side amid a sea of children and parents, laughing, talking, scolding, and hugging. They found their way to where Jesse and Mr. Weasley were standing. They each shook Max and Kyle's hands.

"All right, then. All the others have gone on, so hurry now. The train's leaving in two minutes." Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay, guys. See you tonight." Jesse said. Max and Kyle said goodbye to him and shook Mr. Weasley's hand again.

"Okay, thanks! See you soon?" Max asked, kissing Mrs. Weasley on the cheek.

"Yes, soon! Have a good time and keep safe, hear?" Mrs. Weasley said straightening Kyle's jacket and hugging them both. They nodded and followed Mr. Weasley to one of the train doors. It took them a few minutes to find the compartment that contained all of their friends. Once the train started and everyone was settled, they waved out the window until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Jesse disappeared from view.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Hogwarts Express_

Max and Kyle barely made it onto the train before it pulled out of King's Cross Station. They quickly made their way down the cramped corridor to find their friends in a compartment towards the back of the train. When they entered, there were two people that they didn't know. One was a dumpy boy holding a rather large frog. The other stranger was a girl, who seemed to be highly amused about something.

"Hi, guys." Isabel greeted. "Thought you'd never make it. This is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. We gave them the short version of what's going on. They're members of Dumbledore's Army." Max and Kyle nodded to Neville and Luna politely. Max sat down next to Liz and put his arm around her.

"No room for me?" Kyle asked. He shrugged and then joined Michael and Harry on the train floor, underneath the window. Twelve people were a lot to fit in one compartment, but everyone wanted to stay together so they could talk without anyone overhearing. "So…what's new?" Kyle asked good-naturedly.

"Oh, just the usual." Hermione answered.

"Which is… usually…what?" Kyle asked.

"Neville's worried that Professor Snape's going to give him detention for the entire term. Yesterday he accidentally destroyed his ten page essay on anti-theft potions that he'd been working on all holiday." Neville turned very red around the ears.

"I was trying to make my plate disappear because my grandmother served cabbage. I _hate_ cabbage. And it went all wrong. I incinerated my parchment instead. Professor Snape already hates me. He's usually got it in for me. I don't know what I'm going to do." Neville slumped miserably in his seat. Isabel, Liz, and Maria all looked at him in sympathy, because, unlike all the wizards, they weren't desensitized to Neville's forgetfulness yet.

"Oh, I'll help you…I mean, I don't know anything about anti-theft potions, but it can't be that far off from chemistry, right? Science is my best subject. I was going to be a molecular biologist…before the FBI started to chase us, that is. When's it due?" Liz offered.

"Tomorrow!" Neville whined.

"We'll do it! Even if it takes all of us!" Liz said, staring at her friends, trying to get them to agree so Neville would cheer up. Her friends returned her stare with a chorus of "yeah" and "sure" and "no problem". Except for Michael.

"You're kidding, right?" Michael asked, slow on the uptake. He was staring at Liz as if she was the alien. Maria shot him a dirty look.

"Well, maybe not you." She quipped, sarcastically. "You haven't passed a class in two years." Everyone snorted, except Hermione, who was staring at Michael in a state of shock, as though the fact that somebody wouldn't pass a class was as unthinkable as aliens living in a small town in New Mexico.

"You haven't?" She asked in disbelief.

"Whatever. Don't rub it in." Michael mumbled. Luna Lovegood decided to change the subject.

"What about you, Harry. Maybe you'll get to have an event free term this time."

"Ummm…possibly. Not getting my hopes up, though." He replied. "Voldemort's back, you know." All of the wizards except Hermione and Harry flinched.

"My dad wants another interview soon, Harry. He's never had so many subscriptions." The Roswellians looked lost. "My dad's the editor of _The Quibbler_. Can he interview you lot? He'd love to be the first to have a story about the aliens in print." Luna explained.

"It's a bit like _The Enquirer_." Hermione added, which caused suppressed laughter among the Roswellians. Somehow, it didn't surprise them one bit that someone as goofy looking and obviously absentminded as Luna would be in any way connected with something like _The Enquirer. _The Roswellians also weren't sure they wanted the Wizarding World to find out about them through a publication like _The Quibbler_.

At that moment, the doors of the compartment slid open with a bang. Standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, who was now more confident after years of danger and definitely sick of dealing with Malfoy's stupidity, crossed his arms and gave the small Slytherin gang a dirty look.

"What do _you_ want, Malfoy?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, Potty. It's just that I wanted to remind you that I'm going to get you back for what you did to my dad." Malfoy sneered.

"It's not my fault your Dad doesn't know how to choose his friends wisely." Harry sneered back. Just two years ago, Harry had blown most of the Death Eaters' covers, including Lucius Malfoy's. Now his son started to move forward, with the intention of attacking Harry. But, before he could raise his wand, the aliens, now with Liz included, had jumped to their feet and blocked Harry from Malfoy's view.

"Move out of the way, if you know what's good for you." Malfoy challenged. Crabbe and Goyle snickered menacingly.

"Try it, punk!" Michael said.

"I think that getting out of our compartment would be a good decision on your part." Max added. The aliens put their hands up.

"Oh, and who are _you_? If the rumors going up and down the train are true, then you're Muggles. That's what they're saying. Is it true?" Malfoy grinned wickedly.

"So what if they are? You don't know if they are!" Ginny said loudly. "All you know is rumors—and you don't know _anything_!"

"Well, then, if they were wizards, we'd have seen them before now, wouldn't we, ickle Ginny. If they are Muggles, then you they'd better get out of the way if they don't want what's coming to Potter."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, _little boy_." Isabel said sweetly. Malfoy glowered in anger. "We might be Muggles, but we're not the average breed."

"Any Muggle is a lower than average breed…isn't that right, Granger?" Malfoy said. This caused everyone in the compartment to jump up in anger. The wizards fell into a group behind the aliens, wands level with the aliens' hands.

"Twelve to three, Malfoy. Are you really going to be this thick?" Harry grinned triumphantly.

"Well, if seven of you are Muggles, counting Mudblood Granger that is, then I'd say I've only got five of you to teach a lesson to."

"Oh, enough already!" Isabel yelled exasperatingly. "God, this is getting old!" She waved her hand and the wands violently shot out of the Slytherins' hands. They hit the wall in the corridor one after the other. Isabel waved her other hand. This time, all three Slytherins followed their wands into the corridor wall as if by an invisible force. Isabel closed the door, and wiping her hands together, she faced the astonished group.

"That better?" She asked. From outside, they could hear the hurt yells and threats from three angry Slytherins. Everyone recovered from the shock and erupted into fits of laughter. When the laughter subsided, Max spoke.

"I don't know if that was such a great idea." He pondered aloud. "No one knows we're alien. I don't think Dumbledore told anyone yet. So, now there will be wild rumors floating around the train that we're attacking people. And without wands."

"Malfoy's not about to go about saying that he lost, is he?" Ron said. "And so what? He was going to attack first! It was self-defense."

About an hour later, after several games of Rummy with Kyle's playing cards and full of sweets from the cart, everyone had dozed off or was quietly occupying themselves. Hermione, who had been immersed in her _Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_, shook all the dozers awake.

"Come on. Get your things. The train's stopped and we're in Hogsmeade." She said. The Hogwarts students had all changed into their robes.

"Great." Michael muttered. "Now we really will stick out like a sore thumb." Everyone drowsily got their belongings and exited the train. They were surrounded by scores of black robes, some taller than others, talking loudly and looking at the Roswellians curiously as they passed.

"Firs' years this way!" came a familiar voice. "Come on, now. 'urry it up!" Everyone followed the voice to find Hagrid waving his massive arms in the air to direct the scared-looking first years.

"Oh, 'ello, evry'one. 'ad a nice trip?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Hagrid." Harry said.

"Well, you lot better git along to your coaches, now. But, you lot'll be comin' wi' me up ter the castle." Hagrid said, pointing to the Roswellians. "'eard ya got in a spot 'o trouble wi' Malfoy already."

"Oh, it's nothing, Hagrid. We just scared them off, that's all. He was threatening Harry." Max explained. "We didn't get anyone in trouble, did we?"

"Ah, no. It's jus' amusin' tha's all. Since no 'arm was done, then there ain't nothin' fer ya to be in trouble wi', is there? Come on, you lot, we get our own carriage." The wizards and Roswellians waved their goodbyes.

"See you guys up at the…uh…is _that_ the _school_?" Michael asked in astonishment. He had never seen anything that big in his life. Everyone else looked in the direction Michael was looking in and awe registered visibly on their faces.

"Yup. That'd be 'ogwarts." Hagrid said, as if having an ancient castle for a school was the most natural thing in the world. "But, if yer were plannin' on getting' up there, it'd be doin' ya no good to be standin' right there all night."

Recovering their senses and picking up their bags, the six friends followed Hagrid's massive form into the carriage.

General "oohhs" and "ahhhs" followed Hagrid around the castle corridors. Grimmauld Place was cool, but this was beyond amazing in the Roswellians' eyes. There were stairs that moved, pictures that moved. Actually, there wasn't an object that _didn't _seem to move or speak…or both.

The group stopped in front of a very large statue of a bird, which, for once, didn't seem to be an object that moved or spoke.

"A'right, you lot. This is where I leave you. Dumbledore'll be wantin' ta see ya now." Hagrid nodded his massive head and turned to go.

"Well, wait. Do we just wait here in the hallway?" Liz asked. The youngsters stood around looking lost.

"Oh, you'll be wantin' the password, then. Sorry 'bout that. I get a bit forgetful. _Sherbert Lemon_."

As it turned out, the big bird statue did move. It turned around and started to rise, revealing a set of winding stairs.

"Al'right, you just jump on there an' go." Hagrid instructed. "G'day!" The last thing that the Roswellians saw as the winding stairs lifted them higher and higher was Hagrid's back disappearing down the hallway.

They stepped from the stairs into a breathtaking office that looked like something a wizard would really work in. There were books, strange instruments, and a sleeping, violently colored bird perched in a corner. Everyone walked around, carefully examining the myriad of wonderful objects. They could have stayed entertained for hours.

"Hey, Liz?" Max said quietly, gesturing for her to come over. "Is that a microscope?" He was pointing at a golden instrument with dials, knobs, and lenses all over it.

"I don't know, Max. I don't really think we should…" Liz started. It was too late. Max had already turned one of the knobs. The scientist in Liz took over, and she was no longer concerned about being careful or polite. She looked into one of the five lenses.

"What do you see in there?"

"Planets…stars…oh!" Liz exclaimed.

"What is it?" Maria asked, as she and the others gathered around.

"It's you, Max! But, different! It's you, but not human. I can tell it's you, though, somehow."

"It is Max Evans as he truly is. What you are looking at is his soul, or the essence of him." A voice spoke from the balcony above. Startled, everyone moved away from the wonderful microscope.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to touch anything. It's just that everything here is so…" Liz tried to explain.

"Interesting?" Dumbledore queried, amusement twinkling in his eyes. As he descended the staircase, he handed the book he was holding to a bookshelf, which had magically appearing arms that took the book and put it back in its proper place.

"This intriguing object is called a _Veritascope_. If you are thinking about a certain person, then look into this, you can see his or her true soul from different angles. That is why there are five lenses. It is very helpful when wondering who to trust with life-or-death secrets and such. I, however, never use it unless absolutely necessary, as I prefer to let a person choose how to show his soul, and everyone does, eventually." Dumbledore patted the instrument and turned the knob back into its previous position.

"You were thinking about me, Liz?" Max asked.

"Well, I was calling you over when I saw it, right?" Liz said, "If I wanted to think about the right person to look in on, I'd have to either do it alone or have a lot of thought control."

"You are absolutely right, Mrs. Evans. I think you could rival Miss Granger. Now, to business." Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down.

"I am sure you are wondering why it is possible for you to be here, when none of you are wizards. Hogwarts is the safest place in the Wizarding world, and no one can find you here very easily without my knowledge…not the FBI, not Voldemort…not even Kivar."

"Oh, my God! Kivar! I have something to tell you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Liz. I have already been informed of that, as well as the changes you have experienced. That is why you are all here. I could not force you, of course, but I knew you would all want to come. Here, in this environment, you and Kyle are free to develop whatever abilities come to you. Whereas, at home you would have to try to hide uncontrollable developing powers, here you can explore them without stress or fear. If anything wayward happens, we have the ability to set it right. Also, the others can develop and enhance their abilities without having to worry about their secret any longer."

"So, then, why am I here?" Maria asked. "I'm the only one without powers or the potential for them. I'm not in the 'I was saved by an alien club'."

"Miss DeLuca, you need not feel left out. You may find that the future may hold many changes, and some that you may not even be too enthusiastic to have happen. You are included in this group irreversibly, if nothing else, by Michael's love and Liz's friendship. I never underestimate the great inner power that all Muggles are capable of, even if they do not know it."

For the next hour, the Roswellians and Professor Dumbledore discussed the nature of their existence at Hogwarts, and their plan for discovering the connection between the aliens and the wizards.

Walking to the guest dormitories an hour later, the Roswellians finally felt their lives were changing permanently and for the better. With an entire Wizarding world behind them, what could the FBI or Kivar do?


End file.
